One Step Too Far
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: Chris took his words one step too far so Stephanie had to retaliate somehow, unluckily for Chris, that way was with cake...Chris/Steph...one-shot...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or real people in this story. The characters belong to WWE and the real people own themselves. This story is rated M for dirtiness and swearing so be forewarned.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I was talking to Jodi (StephanieIrvine) and she gave me the prompt: food fight for a story and this is what happened. I really hope you like it and if you feel up to it, leave me a review letting me know what you think, if you want to be brutal, I encourage you to do so. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Stephanie usually ate alone when she was in catering. It wasn't that she didn't have people to sit with or anything, she could find people to sit with, but she usually did work while she ate and it was better if she was alone during that. The shows were a time to work for her, not a time to goof off like some people thought. She was perfectly fine sitting alone, the world buzzing and noisy around her. She was content to let the world ago on around her while she sat there.

She had a copy of the early drafts for next week's script and she was reading over what her writers had come up with. Every once in a while she'd put her fork down to make a note on the paper, usually about something she wanted changed. On some occasions a segment seemed way too long so she tried to edit where she could. They only had a certain amount of time after all, although USA had been pretty lenient with them in the past. Still, she needed to get this done tonight so she could go over it tomorrow with her team and finalize what they wanted.

"Well, well, well, look who it is?"

Stephanie never understood why Chris felt the need to bring his on-screen character into real life. She had never been harsh or critical of him in real life so she didn't understand why he had to be so to her. In fact, unbeknownst to him, she actually lobbied for him a lot when in creative meetings her father attended. She thought his character was extremely well done, especially now that he'd changed his heel persona into this cold, manipulative asshole. She didn't know why she should lobby for him when he treated her so meanly, but she understood there had to be a line between business and personal and Chris was good for business.

"I'm not in the mood, Chris," Stephanie told him, not even looking up at his face. Maybe if she was curt and didn't give him the time of day he'd leave her alone. She knew it probably wouldn't help, but she could pretend for a few moments.

"Why the glum face?" he asked mockingly. "Is it because nobody will sit with you?"

"I'm not glum, I'm working," she told him. "I have a job to do and I'm doing it. I'm just trying to get food."

"And my what an appetite you have," Chris said, looking at her plate, which actually wasn't filled, but he was just trying to rile her up. "Can we say oink oink?"

"Oh okay, yeah, because I'm a pig, I get it," she said sarcastically. "Well, when you lose the love handles you have, then you an talk about how I'm a pig."

"Ouch, wounded," Chris said, clutching at his chest. "That one really hurt."

"Good," she told him. "I was hoping it'd reach your heart a little more though, maybe next time."

"So really, why alone? Is it because you're not popular? Are you the geeky girl that nobody wants to hang out with? Is it because," he lowered his voice, "you smell."

"I don't smell," she told him. "I'm sitting alone because I'm working."

He leaned his head in his hand and looked at her, "I know it must be hard eating alone when nobody likes you. But don't worry, I can give you a makeover and you'll be the most popular girl at prom!"

She almost wanted to snicker at that, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "I just need to work, thanks."

"Okay, if you say so, if you want to be the loser who sits by herself. I mean, it's kind of sad to me when I've got so many friends and you haven't got any. But then, I guess being a bitch doesn't really help matters either, does it?"

"I'm not a bitch," she told him, "Just leave me alone."

"What, did I strike a never with the great Stephanie McMahon? Seriously, why do you eat alone like some kind of loser? Do you think you're too good for people? You always say you're doing work, but sometimes you're not and yet you still eat alone like you're much too good for us. You don't want to sit with the lowly wrestlers, do you?"

"That's not it at all, don't put words in my mouth," Stephanie told him.

"Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what? I do work, that's it, nothing that I'm trying to hide. I'm not trying to be better than anyone, okay?" She was getting perturbed now. How dare he make assumptions like that! She was just sitting here looking at the script and he had to come over and push all her buttons and make her angry.

"Yeah, right, think you're too good for all of us, I see how it goes," he told her. "Might want to come down off that high perch sometime and mix with the common folk. I bet that's why Paul left you. Couldn't stand to be with a bitch."

He'd gone too far, he knew it, she knew it. She didn't know what to do and she was shaking with anger. Her fingers were twitching and her eyes flitted around, trying to think of something. She wasn't in the proper position to slap him so that was out of the question. She eyed her plate and the piece of cake she'd gotten for dessert. In her moment of haste and anger, she lifted it up and threw it in his face, pressing it into his skin. She couldn't believe how good that felt as the plate fell to the ground with a clatter (she was thankful it was plastic and not ceramic).

Chris's jaw dropped amidst the white butter-cream frosting and chocolate cake that was now falling down his face. He couldn't believe she had done that and he was stunned. Stephanie gave a self-satisfied smirk at her handiwork. She pretended to dust her hands off and went back to the script, flicking a little piece of cake off of it. Chris just sat there, shocked and covered in cake of all things.

"You stupid…" Chris was pissed and in his own anger he grabbed the glass on her tray, not even thinking to look at what was in it, all he knew was that it wasn't coffee and wasn't hot so he picked it up and tipped over her head.

Stephanie screamed and stood up, dripping wet as everyone in catering looked to the two of them and the ridiculous sight they posited. Chris had chocolate cake smeared all over his face and Stephanie was standing up, her hands in front her and dripping wet, a light brown liquid now staining her white shirt. She screamed again in anger as the ice from her iced tea slid down her back and made her skin stiffen.

"You asshole!" Stephanie screamed. She was heaving with anger now, her breath stunted from both the cold on her skin and the fire inside her. "I hate you!"

She grabbed some spaghetti from her plate and flung it at him. Chris groaned when he was hit in the chest with the limp noodles, some falling, some sticking to his t-shirt with splotches of spaghetti sauce seeping in. He was enraged now, he loved this shirt! He grabbed a pie from someone else's plate and threw it at her. Everyone had gathered in the corners of the room, looking on in horror as Stephanie and Chris had a food fight with each other.

Stephanie's face was now covered in whipped cream that stuck onto the tip of her nose like a little icicle. She grabbed a scoop of ice cream from someone else's plate and threw it at Chris. It landed with a splat against his neck before traveling down his shoulder. Chris grabbed some mashed potatoes and hit her in the stomach. She looked down, aghast and shoved him with a grunt, a high-pitched sound of exertion turning into a near scream. Chris stumbled back a little bit as Stephanie grabbed her things and stormed out of the place.

Normally, Chris would've just stood there and let her leave because he was fucking pissed right now. But as she was turning, Chris had seen the glint of unshed tears from her eyes. He had gone too far and he had really asked for the predicament he was in now. He had ice cream slowly dripping down his neck, cake on his face, and spaghetti on chest. He had deserved this, but she didn't deserve to cry at his insensitiveness. Contrary to what she may think, he did have a conscience and it was twisting his liver right now and it would go for the kidneys next.

He followed her down the hallway, trying to call her name, but she was having none of it. People were staring at them, wondering what the hell was going on with these two people covered in food. Stephanie stormed into her office and Chris tried to follow her in, getting it open a little, but she was trying to shove it closed on the other side. He tried to push his way in, but she was surprisingly strong and probably using her entire body to block him out.

"Steph, come on, let me in," he said, grunting from trying to get in.

"No, leave me alone!" she yelled at him and it was loud and right in his ear and he gave a little ground from the shockwaves of it.

"Come on," he said, trying to push it open.

There was only so long she could stand up to his strength and it was a losing battle from the start. She fell backwards a little as Chris finally pushed the door open. He went inside and locked the door from prying ears and looked at her. She looked like a mess. The iced tea was sticking to her skin and the whipped cream was sliding down to her blouse, white splotches against the stained shirt. The mashed potatoes had lost their battle and were probably in dots along the hallway.

"Get out," she said weakly, bravely.

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Haven't you fucking talked enough!" she screamed. "Look at me, _look at me_!"

He was looking at her and beyond the food and drink caking her skin, he saw a very hurt, very lost person and he felt disgusted with himself. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it," she told him, trying to wring out her sleeve. She was shivering from the air conditioning blowing against her damp shirt.

"I know, but I don't care. I'm sorry, I really am, I just, I got carried away and things got out of hand, obviously," Chris said, gesturing towards himself. "So can we put this behind us and just laugh at how ridiculous we look?"

"Yeah, fine," she said.

"Thanks," Chris said. He was turning to leave and go clean himself up when he saw Stephanie cross her arms over herself like she was protecting herself from everything and her head bowed and she turned away. She was silent so she wasn't crying, but she was upset. He wasn't so oblivious to see she wasn't upset. "Steph?"

"What?" she asked harshly.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean what I said about you and Paul. It just slipped out…"

"I said it was fine, don't worry about it," she told him and one tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek and he knew the tear was sweet from the iced tea it was mingling with. Her hair looked lank and damp and fell in clumps around her face and she wasn't fine. She was covered in food because of him, probably feeling humiliated.

"I was just trying to get a rise out of you," he said, trying weakly to defend himself, but there was no way to defend himself from the harsh words. "You can do better than Hunter anyways, I mean, come on, really…he's gross."

"Tell that to him," Stephanie blurted out and then shook her head, "sorry, forget I said that, look, just go, Chris, I'm fine."

"What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing," she told him.

"You meant something."

"What do you care?" Stephanie scoffed. "It's not like you give a damn about me, don't pity me or pretend to now."

"I don't…look, what did you mean?" he asked, not trying to qualify what they were right now. He felt bad for her, yes, but he didn't want her to suffer in silence, he didn't want anyone suffering in silence.

"Would it get you off my back?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Fine," she started, "Paul left me for a younger woman, a diva apparently, who, I don't know, he won't say right now because he thinks I'll fire her or whatever, but I really don't give a shit. What I do give a shit about is the fact that Paul…"

She couldn't even get it out before the tears started flowing. Chris didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Stephanie really cry. In front of the cameras, sure, but Stephanie was never that great an actress to make it look like she was really crying; it always looked fake. Not so here. Her tears were genuine and heartbreaking and Chris felt like the world's second biggest asshole. The only one bigger would be Paul, the actual cause of his tears.

Chris couldn't stand to watch her stand there and cry. Her shoulders heaved pathetically and she covered her mouth, like the words trying to escape would doom her. Chris covered the span between them in two steps and he hugged her, creating the world's most disgusting ice cream/pie/cake/spaghetti/mashed potato sundae. She tried to struggle away at first, but his grip was too hard and after a few minutes, he felt her lean into him, letting him support her and he knew he was the first to give her this.

"What did he do?"

"He didn't _do_ anything," she told him, those words were easy.

"What did he say then?" Chris asked, not really expecting an answer, but he could hope.

Stephanie stayed quiet for a long time and he let her. He didn't push her, force her, he just held her. The air was sickly sweet from the mess they had made of each other and it added a strange perfume to the seriousness this was. He was leaning his chin against her head and just standing there with her, not caring that the ice cream was making him very sticky or the cake was still on his eyebrows.

"He said he was the best I could ever do and would ever do…he said I wasn't pretty enough or smart enough to get anyone else and I couldn't even keep him so what chance did I stand with anyone else?" she told him. "When you said those things…when you said he couldn't stand me…"

"Oh my God," he said, "I'm so sorry."

Yup, he was the world's biggest asshole. No competition.

"I'm sorry, this is stupid, I don't need to confess to you," she told him. She tried to pull away, but he held her there. No, in fact, he pulled away slightly and looked slightly down to meet her in the eyes.

"He never should've said that."

"What does it even matter?" Stephanie asked. "He's the only guy who's ever been seriously interested in me. I mean, sure, there are the guys who want to get farther in the business. I had one wrestler, who shall remain nameless, Matt Korklan, actually slip his keycard into my pants. Like I was going to show up at his hotel room naked or something. Like I'm _that_ desperate."

"That's awful," he said for lack of anything constructive to say.

"So you know, that's my life, go ahead, make fun of it some more, I must've given you a ton of ammo, lay it on me," Stephanie told him, wiping at her eyes, but there was dried up tomato sauce clinging to it and she groaned when she found her hand now covered in whipped cream. "I'm disgusting."

"God, you're not disgusting, you're beautiful."

Stephanie looked up at him, "I meant with all the food on me."

"Oh," Chris said, embarrassed now. He was lucky he had cake on his face to hide the redness of his blush.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked. "Well, that's a new way to push my buttons, killing me with compliments."

"I don't know why Paul would say those things, especially because he's really very ugly. I don't know how he even managed to get _anyone_, well, wait, no, I can see where he could get Joanie, _that_ one I could see."

Stephanie giggled, then caught herself. "Thanks."

"You'll find someone," he told her. "You were too good for him anyways."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You're always insulting me and making fun of me, you just were not fifteen minutes ago," Stephanie told him. "I just don't get why you do that, I didn't do anything to you."

"You're so easy," he shrugged. "I don't know, you're just fun to tease and I'm being so nice to you because I recognize the fact I went too far and I like bantering with you and I don't want you to think that I hate you or I want to be mean to you. I let it get too far."

"Well, thank you for the apology," she told him. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, thanks," she told him.

She leaned up to give him a hug, a truce of sorts between them. Sure, tomorrow he'd probably tease her again and make her angry, but for right now, they were on the same plane. At least now she knew he made her angry because it was fun and not because his feelings for her were negative. She pulled away and found herself almost unable to pull away more. Chris had turned his head just slightly so it was lightly leaning on her face and their mouths were within a breath's reach. Their noses were also practically touching and if he just moved a little more, ever so little more. But surely he wouldn't move anymore.

She believed that until he did. He caught her lips in a kiss, gentle, probing. He pulled away too soon for her liking and her eyes remained closed for a few moments. She could feel her name on his lips though he didn't say the words. Somehow she could just feel them, like they were something tangible. The s and t danced across her lips while the e, the p, and finally the h brushed across her cheeks. She didn't dare open her eyes and she could tell his were open, staring, asking. She moved back so her lips were on his and kissed him this time and his question was answered, dying on his lips, no, no, reborn on his lips, tasting and her mouth was parting for him.

They kissed for a long moment and finally she dared to open her eyes and look into his. They were intense, but questioning. What the fuck had just happened here? That's what they were telling her. Her own eyes were telling his eyes he had no idea. She had no idea what was going on, but she didn't want to stop. She hadn't been with anyone since Paul and Chris's kisses were so sweet. Maybe it was the cake smeared across them, but he tasted so good, far beyond the sweetness chocolate cake with white frosting could give her.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled, his lips against her cheek.

He licked some of the whipped cream off her chin, tasting whipped cream and Stephanie, a heady concoction and one he couldn't get enough of. He started cleaning the lingering whipped cream off of her and she clung to him as he found her lips again. He swept his tongue into her mouth and she could taste the sweet treat against her own tongue and things started to get heated and if Chris still had a dollop of ice cream on his shoulder, surely it was melting now.

Chris tipped her back just slightly and then she was tumbling a little until the back of her thighs hit her desk. She groaned a little at the coldness of it against her bare thighs, her skirt having ridden up ever so slightly as she was stumbling.

Chris moved from her mouth down to her neck and the iced tea was sticky against her skin, creating a sweet film of sugar and tea. He laved her skin with his tongue, relishing in the stickiness before she pulled him up again and kissed him deeply. She pulled away and slid her finger down his nose, coating it in cake and frosting. She playfully stuck her finger in her mouth, swirling her tongue around and cleaning it off. She moaned in delight of the taste and then ran her finger down his cheek and offered it up to him.

Chris took her finger in his mouth, coating it wit his saliva and sucking off the cake. He winked at her and she smiled at him and there was still that playful tone from earlier, except it was so much different, deeper. She pulled her finger out of his mouth with a slight pop and then kissed him again. This time she sought out _his_ neck and he tasted of vanilla from the ice cream she'd thrown at him. His own neck was as sticky as hers, maybe even stickier and she trailed her tongue down to the collar of his shirt.

She ran her hands underneath it, prying it upwards, teasing his nipples with her fingers and he pulled away to rip his shirt off and throw it into the corner. It was ruined anyways and would need a thorough wash. Who needed a shirt, really? Stephanie started again with her tongue gliding over his shoulder and down his arm where she could see the long, syrupy trails of it, some of the gummy liquid still trailing down to his fingers slowly. She lifted his arm and followed it until she got to his fingers, sucking in two of them as he watched, enraptured by it.

Her own hand was pushing into her blouse and he pushed her mouth away to unbutton it. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes," he kidded and she smiled as his fingers deftly unbuttoned her stained blouse.

She shivered a little as it was discarded and a small pool of iced tea and ice had fallen into her cleavage, where droplets still clung to her skin. He lifted her up easily and sat her down on top of the desk before licking those still clinging drops into his mouth. Stephanie arched herself into him and he fumbled behind her for the clasp, releasing her from the garment. Now things were just getting crazily out of hand, but neither stopped this sweet pursuit.

Chris lowered her onto her desk, Stephanie sweeping away all her documents. They could be picked up later. She gasped at the cold against her bare back and that made her breasts heave, which made them all the more fetching to Chris's eyes. They were covered in dried iced tea, the perils of having a couple buttons unbuttoned on her blouse and he set about cleaning her up, leaving a trail of chocolate cake on her body. That just had to be cleaned up too so he made a second round from her stomach to the valley between her breasts, making sure to clean up all the messy, little trails he left.

Stephanie could feel him pressing into her thigh and she blindly reached down for his pants, her fingers groping for his belt. He gasped when she brushed against his crotch and he nipped at her skin, which made her moan. She finally found his belt and pulled it apart roughly. Chris helped her out, reaching for his pants to unzip and unbutton them, but his mouth never left her body. His pants fell in a pool around his ankles and he stepped out of them and Stephanie pushed at his boxers too and he stepped out of those as well. What her hand found next was obvious and his eyes widened as she groped him to full arousal.

He found his own hands slipping up her skirt and to her thong. He gripped at the sides and brought them down and slipped them over her knees, which were hanging off the edge of the desk and they fell to the ground next to his boxers. Her skirt was pushed up around her waist, the only article of clothing left between them, but there was no time for that to come off, not when they were both in need of a little more contact.

Stephanie pushed herself fully onto the desk, creating quite the appetizing dessert to Chris's already eventful evening. He climbed on the desk with her and over her and he just hoped this desk could support their combined weight because the last thing he needed, in addition to cake on his face and ice cream on his arm, were splinters in his ass. He straddled himself over her and then remembered he didn't have any protection on. He whispered this to her and she told him she was on the pill and clean and he responded in the same and she gripped him and he entered her with a groan.

This was more delightful than anything prior to this. She was warm and wet and snug. He leaned down to kiss her, an intimate act to let her know that he wanted this with her. Sure, the tide had turned in a _very_ strange way, but if Paul wanted her to think that she was undesirable, he should've done a better job because a flushed Stephanie begging him to move was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Oh well, Paul's loss; he could go fuck whatever diva he was fucking and Chris would reap all of these benefits.

He eventually got into a rhythm with her, but one that was all too short. If he could've lasted all evening with her, he would've done it, stayed connected with her until the sun came up, but as all good things do, they come to an end and their end came with a groan and whispered names and his face buried into her hair, which held the scent of mint and iced tea and sugar and whipped cream and _Stephanie_. They were both sweaty and stuck together in more ways than one when Chris lifted his head to ask if she was okay. She nodded, wordless, speechless.

"That was wow," he told her, pulling out of her and trying to find space on this entirely too small desk to lie down without crushing some part of her body. She shifted around to her side as he shifted to his and they faced each other. He grabbed her hand and she laced their fingers together, not totally losing contact with her. They smiled shyly at each other, each one still looking shades of ridiculous. The whipped cream was gone from Stephanie's face and the cake from Chris's, but there were still little traces here and there and she was still covered in iced tea and he was still covered in parts from ice cream.

"I'll say," she told him.

"So, you want to get something to eat tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Only if I don't have to wear it," she joked and he laughed and brushed some of her still slightly damp hair away from her face.

"I really am sorry for--"

She shook her head to interrupt, "Don't worry about it, really."

"Paul's an asshole, you're gorgeous and I'm not just saying that because I had sex with you. I mean, I think I'm now qualified to tell you how gorgeous you are. I think I've earned the right."

She looked down slightly, saw their clasped hands and then looked back up at him, "Thanks."

"Does this meaning we're dating now? Because I really do like to tease you, you're so easy to get riled up," he kidded. "I like it when you get so mad that your eyes blaze and then when you shoved me earlier, that had some power behind it."

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him, "I have a feeling you'd tease me even if we were dating."

"So we _are_ dating," he said, "I'll make the mental note."

"First take me out to dinner, then we'll see," she told him.

"What the hell was this?" he asked, gesturing between them with a flourish of his hand, "You got your meal, I gave you mashed potatoes, pie, iced tea, what more could you want?"

"Shut up," she told him good-naturedly.

"Okay, okay, I'll get you a real meal then," he told her.

They stayed in silence for a few more moments and there was no awkwardness, no shame, just them and a comfortable silence filled with promises of a future and laughter and jokes and fun, most of all fun. There'd be lazy days where they lounged on the couch, bright days where they'd head to beach. But right now, just silence, just them, just…food and drinks covering their bodies, just fingers laced together quietly.

"So what do we do now?" Chris asked, finally breaking the silence. Stephanie thought for a moment, stood up, smirked as Chris whistled at her body, tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"I think it's time to get cleaned up."


End file.
